jalen_sonic_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rugrats in Paris:The Movie 2:Coco's Revenge/Transcript
Rugrats in Paris:The Movie 2:Coco's Revenge Transcript ' ' (Paramount Pictures Logo 2000) (Nickeloden Movies 2000 logo) (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present) (A Klasky Csupo production) (Rugrats in Paris:The Movie 2:Coco's Revenge) Tommy: Don’t you think living In Paris is great Chuckie? Chuckie: Yeah it really is Tommy. Angelica:Yeah,I Guess. Tommy:Lets go to the Playground. Dil:Paygound (Later) Coco:Hey Paris? Guess whos Back? Jean:Who? Coco:Me, Coco! and I already know what i'm gonna do since i'm back. (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Chuckie can you go on the Giant Slide. Chuckie(Nervously):Sure Tommy(Goes on The Ladder)Ok, Here i go. (As Chuckie slides down he Laughs with Excitement,When he made it to the Bottom,He hangs on to the Sides of the Slides,Lets go and falls) Chuckie:I DID IT!, I MADE IT DOWN THE SLIDE! Everyone:Hooray Chuckie. Tommy:Angelica, I thought you were supposed to be mean. Angelica:Well you Dumb Baby I.. (Before she continues her Sentence,Tommy Gasps) Tommy:I Told you Angelica(Yelling):I DONT WANNA BE MEAN ANYMORE! Tommy:Why were you mean in the Original Rugrats Series? Angelica:Because Klasky Csupo Desgined me Like That. Klasky Csupo:OMG We have to Change Her (Klasky Csupo Changes Angelica's Personality) Klasky Csupo:There we go. Angelica:Now i'm a Nice Girl Tommy:OK Thanks Angelica Angelica:No Problem, Tommy (Later with Coco) Coco:This will be the Best plan Yet, I will SEND THE BABIES TO JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jean:WHAT! Why do you wanna send the Babies to the Slammer?,What did they ever do to You? Coco:Well.., Remember what Happened Last Time? (Flashbacks to a Scene from the First Rugrats in Paris,Coco shows it by watching that scene from the DVD of the First movie) (Angelica Steps on Coco's Dress,Causing it to Rip) Jean:I see London, I see France, I see Coco's Unerpants (Coco Chants) Coco:Well take a Picture,This is the Last Time you will see Coco and her Underpants! (Tourists takes Pictures of her underpants) (Coco runs away Sobbing) (End of Flashback) Coco:And now, It's Time for Revenge! Lets Find Them..TONIGHT! Jean:eeh, Whatever. (Coco’s Revenge) Coco:Wahoo!,We’re so ready!,I don’t really know, I could get caught,I Don’t really care about that right now! I’m just so excited,But won’t I get arrested?(Rolls down hill)Weee(X5)(Jean sits there like Meh)(Coco Sobs) Jean:Now Coco, why would you give up on something you’ve been planning for a long time? Coco:I Don’t really know why I wanted to do this. Jean:Coco you can’t quit,and I was just uhhh…. There!.. uh…. No.. just resume the Movie(Looking at the Camera)Let’s just resume the Movie!,And… ACTION! (Coco Sobs) Jean:You’ve been planning a long time. Coco:For once you’re actually right Jean, I should never give up. Jean:Oh brother Coco:What the Mac’N Cheese are we waiting for? Let’s go! (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Lets watch Rugrats in Paris:The Movie! Everyone:YAY! Tommy:They're Showing it at The Playground Theater. Theater Clerk:aww You guys are so cute. Tommy:7 Tickets for Rugrats in Paris:The Movie Clerk:You can watch it for Free, since you guys are the Stars. Everyone:YAY! (In the Theater) Tommy:Alright Babies, Let's watch the Movie. (After the Movie) Tommy:That was a Great Movie, Don't you think Guys? Chuckie:Yeah Tommy, That was Amazing. Phil:It was Great. Lil:I Wish we could do that Again. Kimi:That would be Great. Angelica:Yeah (Think) Tommy:Let's do it again (Later) Tommy:I Know what We could do! Angelica:What is it Tommy? Tommy:We could Launch Fireworks at the Ightfull Tower! Angelica:Maybe we should ask our parents first Tommy. (At the Tavern) Tommy:They're in here Guys (All the Parents are Loud) Angelica:Daddy Drew:Yes Cupcake? Angelica:Can we Launch Fireworks at the Ightfull Tower Tonight? Drew:Sorry Honey, But that's to dangerous, here i'll ask Mommy. (Drew At Charlotte) Drew:Honey! Charlotte:Hold on Jonathan, Yes Drew? Drew:Angelica wants to launch Fireworks tonight at the Tower. (Charlotte Gasps and Faints) Charlotte:That's to Dangerous! Angelica:But Mommy it's my Dream to See Fireworks at the Tower, Did you Ever Have a Dream Daddy? Daddy:Heck yeah I Do (Throws axe at Accorridan Player) (Accordian Player Plays Music) (I've Got a Dream) (During the Song Coco is seen working on her plan) Coco:I think I Hear something. (Jean Glares) Drew:You're right Angelica, You can launch you're fireworks. Everyone:Yay! Tommy:Alright Everybody let's go to the Fireworks Store. (At The Fireworks Store) Everybody:Woaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Tommy:Lets Dig in Babies (After a Giant Haul) Tommy:Look at all the Fireworks We Got! Chuckie:That looks really cool Tommy! Phil and Lil:Yeah Tommy Kimi:Really Exciting Tommy Angelica:But before we can Launch them,we can do something in the meantime. Tommy:Great Idea Angelica. Angelica:We need to talk about determination, you see determination is a thing that can make you powerful and never make you give up on anything, it can stand up against whatever is bothering you and you can take it back. Tommy:That was a great Speech Angelica. (Later with Coco) Coco:Wake up You Lazy Slacker, it’s time to set up the traps! Jean:Hey! I was just dreaming about me riding a Pony in the Toilet(Farts)Opps Coco:Do we have Everything we Need to Capture the Babies? Jean:Yep (The Traps collapse) Coco:You’re so Stupid! Jean:I’m sure it’s nothing Coco:Look at That!, Is that Normal! Jean:Yep (Coco face Palms) (Jean whistles a Friend Like You) Coco:Let’s just get back to work. Jean:What work? (Coco Faints) (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Look at the River guys. Everyone:Woah Angelica:Do you think we’ll see ducks here Tommy? Tommy:I Don’t know Angelica. Angelica:I’ll just throw this piece of Bread into the river as Bait. (Angelica throws the Bait) Angelica:Now all we have to do is wait. (Waiting) (Ducks Arrive) Angelica:There they are! (Goes to the Duck) Angelica:Hi little Ducky Chuckie:When will we launch the fireworks Tommy? Tommy:Don’t be too excited Chuckie, We have a full adventure to go through to do that. Chuckie:Oh it’s just because I like Firework Shows. Angelica:Hey Ducky, would you like a Banana? Chuckie:Quack Angelica:It still works. Chuckie:What works. Angelica:Banana. Chuckie:Quack (Later with Coco) Coco:Now I’ll have to repair these traps. Jean:Do it you’re self, I Know the blueprints. Coco:Fine, If you’re just to Lazy to work. Jean:Look Coco, I’m tired. Coco:Well so am I(Yawns)I’ll just sleep.(Sleeps next to Jean). (Meanwhile) (Angelica Whistles A Friend Like You) Angelica:I Want to Roll down the hill. (Angelica runs up the Hill and rolls down) Chuckie:When did we even start this adventure Tommy? Tommy:We just started. Chuckie:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Tommy:Sorry Chuckie,It’s just,ok we’ll launch them in 5 hours. Chuckie:Oh thank you Tommy! Tommy:No problem Chuckie. Kimi:What should we do in the Mean time. Tommy:We could play in the Sand. Kimi:OK, Let’s just be careful about the Yellow Jackets. Tommy:The Yellow Jackets are sleeping for the Winter,We’ll if it’s Winter..We can’t play in the Sand. Kimi:So what should we Do Tommy. Phil and Lil:We could make a house out of Blocks. Tommy:OK (A Brief construction Montage) (Whenever Wherever) Tommy:It looks great guys. Kimi:Great Job. Phil:This is the best house I’ve ever built. Lil:I Feel the same for this House (Goes upstairs in the House) Phil and Lil:Hi! Tommy and Kimi:Hi Chuckie:How much time do we have left Tommy? Tommy:There’s still plenty of time Left. Chuckie:OK, However I’m excited. Kimi:I Am too. Everyone:Yay! (Later with Coco) (Coco Yawns) Coco:Now I should probably build the Traps now. Jean:Already. Coco:Yes already. Jean:OK, OK, Do whatever you want. Coco:Very well then. (Coco works on the Traps) Jean:This hideout looks like a ravine. Coco:You’re right, It actually kind of does. Jean:Times 2 Coco:Alright I should really get back to work. Jean:Go ahead, Make my game. Coco:Let’s get Started. Jean:Coco? Coco:Now is not the right time to be asking questions. Jean:OK (Back with the Kids) Stu:Hey kids, Time to eat! Everyone:Yay Tommy:A Hamburger Angelica:Mozzarella Sticks Chuckie:Chicken Nuggets Phil and Lil:Hot Dogs Dil:Yum,Fries Kimi:Mac’N Cheese (After dinner) Tommy:That was the best dinner (Back with Coco) Coco:With these kind of Traps,I’ll be able to rule, when I trap the babies. Jean:What exactly could you accomplish? Coco:Being rich,rich,Rich I tell you, rich. Coco:Just imagine a park full of money. (Day Dream) Coco:Yay, yeah! Wooo!, Look at all of this Money(Chich Chang)$$$. (End of Daydream) Coco:I Can’t wait to be rich Jean:I’m so right behind you. (Coco and Jean dance with Excitement) Coco:STOP DANCING!,Just please,let me go Back to work. Jean:Ok (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Angelica, how do you think, todays meal was? Angelica:It was OK Tommy Chuckie:I Can’t wait to launch the Fireworks! Angelica:I Just wanna see them.Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you Are. Chuckie:If I were to see the fireworks, it would be like this, Imagine myself as a Playground owner, and I’ll be able to have all of the fireworks, and then when I launch them into the sky,I’ll be the happiest Paris Liver, and Playground Owner Forever. Tommy:Great Speech Chuckie. Angelica:Not bad Chuckie (Back with Coco) Jean:I'm not sure if we're even suppose to do this Coco,We could be breaking the Law. Coco:You're Absolutely Wrong,We tried doing it last time,But we Failed,But this time We'll get them. Jean:Whatever (Later with Tommy) Tommy:I Wish we Could Watch TV All Day. Stu:Here you go Tommy, My latest Invention, The TV-O-Tron 5000, You could Watch TV Whenever Wherever. Didi:You could watch Nursery Rythems,And all. Tommy:My wish just came true. Angelica:See Tommy,If you got a Dream,Anythings Possible. Tommy:I Already Trusted you Angelica. Angelica:Oh Tommy,you're the Best,I'm Sorry i was all the time Mean To You back in the Days. Tommy:It's OK Angelica. Kimi:That was a Very nice Apology Angelica. Chaz:Hey Chuckie, you wannna Eat this Bananna Chocolate Suprise Sundae? Chuckie:WOW, Sure! Chaz:Here you Go. (Chuckie Chows Down) Chuckie:That was the best Sundae ever. Kira:It's Mommy's Special Recipe,Chuckie Drew:Here you go Angelica,A Barrel full Of Cookies. (Angelica Gasps in Suprise Reallly Hard Until She Faints) Angelica:THANK YOU,THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU ,THANK YOU DADDY FOR THIS! Drew:You're welcome Honey. (Angelica Chows Down) Didi:I Got you a Double-Layer Fudge Cake,Tommy. (Tommy Laughs) (Tommy Chows Down) Betty:Phil,Lil a Dozen Chocolate Donuts. (Phil and Lil Chows Down) Didi:Dil, A Bunch of Baked Chocolate Brownies. Dil:Yum Yum (Dil Chows Down) (All The Kids Hug Their Parents) (Kimi Cries) Kira:Uh oh,we forgot Kimi,Here you go Kimi,a Brownie Sundae. Kimi:Oooooh (Kimi Chows Down) (All the Kids Run around the Playground Happy) Stu:Wow,These Kids are Pumped. Didi:Maybe we gave'em to much sugar.(Laughs) (Later with Coco) Jean:What are you doing Coco? Coco:I'm writing down my Plans to Capture the babies, Here take a Look at them. Jean:Step 1 - Trap,Step 2 - Jail Coco:It's very short, But it is Worth it(Giggles) Jean:What was that? Coco:Nothing! What are you waiting for? Get off your derrieres and get the show on the road. Tout de suite! Jean:Whatever (Back with the Kids) (All the Kids Sleeping Happily) Tommy:What happened? Angelica:I Guess we we're high on.. Tummy Gurgles Angelica:Ohhhh! Tommy:Here we Go Again. Angelica:Just Kidding! Tommy:Oh Angelica. (Both Laugh) Kimi:Wow Chaz:Just for sure, I'll never marry that Jerk,Coco Kimi:She was a Meanie (Angelica Plays her GBA) Tommy:What are you playing Angelica? Angelica:All Grown Up!: Express Yourself Tommy:What's That? Angelica:This (Dun Dun DDDDUUUUUNNNNNN) Tommy:OK Lou:Hello Tommy Tommy:There's Grandpa Lou:We;re gonna take a picture with all our families. Tommy:Wow (At the Camera) Photographer:OK Everyone say "Cheese" Everyone:Cheese (Snap) Didi:A great Photo! (Back at the Playground) Tommy:Maybe now we could all be part of a big family. (Back with Coco) Coco:Jean are you done yet? Jean:Yes. Coco:Now we have all the Materials to Capture the Babies,Let's go(Giggles) Jean:Coco? Coco:WHAT! Jean:Nothing. (Back with the Kids) Stu:All right kids,i'm gonna go to ReptarLand to make a new ride. Didi:What will it be? Stu:It's a secret Didi:Well i can't wait to see it. Tommy:Alright guys what do you wanna do now? Kimi:We could play Horse. Tommy:The basketball game? Kimi:Yeah, It'll be fun. (At the Little Tikes Basketball Hoop) Kimi:Here's how it works. (Kimi throws the ball and it hits some objects and then it makes it in) Kimi:That's how it works, you try Tommy. Tommy:OK (Tommy throws the ball and it hits objects,then makes it in) Kimi:That was amazing Tommy. Tommy:Thanks Kimi. Angelica:Oh no my GBA ran out of batteries, oh well, i'll ask daddy for more later. Chuckie:What do you guys wanna do? We only got 3 more Hours till we can launch the Fireworks at the Tower. Phil and Lil:We could ride our tricycle. Chuckie:OK (Phil and Lil get they're tricycle) Chuckie:Ready..GO! (Phil and Lil Dash off) Phil and Lil:This is Awesome. Chuckie:Finished! Good Job Guys. Phil and Lil:Thanks Chuckie. Kimi:Hi guys what are you up to? Phil and Lil:We're riding our Tricycle. Kimi:That looks fun. (Later With Coco) Coco:Maybe we could get a big reward for when we bring them in. Jean:But that won't even make sense. Coco:Hey QUIET!,There's people there. Jean:OK Coco:Come out You Little Babies. Jean:Coco? Coco:WHAT! Jean:Why are we doing this again? Coco:For revenge. (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Chuckie you know what i like to do on daily bases. Chuckie:What, Pee in your diaper Tommy:No, Besides that. Chuckie:Play in the Playpen. Tommy:Ding-Ding-Ding,You got it. Chuckie:How am i so lucky? Tommy:Hey Chuckie, You probably Have a big Brain In there, The Bigger it is,The more smart you are. Chuckie:I really don’t get it,Even though i’m not smart. Tommy:Don’t say that about yourself. Chuckie:OK Fine. (Back with Coco) Coco:I might find them right around this corner, Rich life, Here I Come. Jean:Probably they’re underground. Coco:Don’t be Crazy, If they were underground, We would dig for them. Jean:Forget it, Let’s just keep going. Coco:Very well then (Back with Tommy) Angelica:Alright babies Let's go Paris Shopping! First Toys R Us. (A Long time Of Shopping) (Tomorrow Hill) Angelica:This is the Best time in Paris we ever had. Tommy:You said it Angelica (Later with Coco) Coco:They must be Here Somewhere. Jean:I'm really bored. Coco:Shut Up! Jean:Ok Coco:I got an idea i can use my Baby Detector. Jean:How does it work? Coco:It can detect babies anywhere. Jean:Ok,Sound like a good Invention. Coco:Let's keep Going (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Let’s play Ring Round the Rosie. Phil:OK Lil:Lets go! Phil and Lil:Ring-a-ring o' roses,A pocketful of posies,A-tishoo! A-tishoo! We all fall down. (Angelica Humming A Friend Like you) Tommy:Let’s make our own Roller Coaster. Tommy:Heave(Ho!)Heave(Ho!)Heave(Ho!)Heave(Ho!) Angelica:Wow Tommy:I’ll go on first. Tommy:Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,That was fun. (Everyone gets a Turn) Tommy:Now there’s nothing else to do, Besides it’s almost time to launch the Fireworks Chuckie:YAY! Tommy:I know you’re excited. (Later with Coco) Coco:99% Picking up. Jean:You probably haven’t notice,But in my Studies finding stuff is really really hard, and to find it, we have to use a GPS. Coco:That’s a Great Idea!, We could use a GPS! (GPS Equipped) Coco:Now this will really help us with our Finding. Jean:See,I told you. Coco:Alrighty then, Let’s keep Going (Back with Tommy) Tommy:Alright Guys we Only got 2 hours until we light up our Fireworks. Angelica:What should we Do? Tommy:We could watch Reptar 2017 Phil and Lil:Sounds like a plan Tommy Tommy:Let's put in the Movie (After The Movie) Tommy:That movie was Great Angelica:It was OK Chuckie:Reptar really should that guy. Tommy:That was one of my Favorite Reptar movies since Reptar 2010. Chuckie:Reptar was so amazing. Dil:Poopy Phil and Lil:The movie was like a battlefield. Kimi:Now what should we do? Tommy:We only got an Hour,til We can launch the Fireworks. Everyone:I Can't wait Kimi:I just know that those fireworks will explode onto the Above. Tommy:Let's eat a bunch o Resses. Kimi:Let's do it. (After a Chowdown) Tommy:We Only got 50 minutes until we could launch our fireworks into the sky,Chuckie can you go get the fireworks. Chuckie:Sure Tommy (Later) Chuckie:Here you go Tommy. Tommy:Thanks Chuckie, 40 Minutes Left. Angelica:Where's the Tower? Tommy:It's right over there. Angelica:Ok (Later with Coco) Coco:Determination Dance Jean:Yeah Coco:My Baby detector is picking up something. Jean:What does that mean ? Coco:It means the babies are nearby,Let's just keep going we can pick up more if we keep looking. (Back with Tommy) Tommy:We only have 20 Minutes Left we have to Get all of our Fireworks Ready for the big show. Angelica:Can we buy some Cookies? Tommy:I got plenty of Cookies for you Angelica. Angelica:Thank You Tommy. (Later With Stu) Stu:Finally my Ride is complete. Didi:What is it? Stu:The Rep-Ta-Whirl! Didi:It looks great Stu,Tommy would absolutley love it. Stu:I Worked so hard on this,and boy Tommy will love it. Didi:I Bet he Will (Later with Tommy) Tommy:Chant dance! (Saturday) Chuckie:That was unexpectingly Quick. Tommy:Let’s do a Reptar Battle. (With Reptar) Tommy:Alright Guys, are you ready. Everyone:Yeah! Tommy:Alright You’re going down Dactar. Dactar:Oh Yeah! Reptar:Yeah! (The Battle Begins) Tommy:Watch out for the Bombs. Chuckie:Watch his lasers. Angelica:We should just be able to power up Reptar. (Reptar Falls down) Tommy:Guys let’s make him get up. (The battle Continues) (BOOM) Tommy:Guys i need to tell you something In order to Defeat Dactar, We need to Power up Reptar. (Powering Up) (Ding) Everyone:Yes! (Reptar Powers Up) (The Battle Continues) Everyone:One more. (Dectar Defeated) Everyone:Yeah we defeated Dectar! Tommy:Well babies i gotta say, we used all we can to defeat Dactar. Chuckie:Now we’re able to Battle Dactar and always have The power of Reptar Power to always gain Victory. Everyone:Yeah Tommy:What now Chuckie:I Still can’t wait. (Later with Coco) Coco:Let’s go get some root beer Jean:Great idea,I’m getting a little tired. (At the Root Beer Bar) Coco:We’re catching up so far,We only got 6 Yards left till all of that Money $$ Is mine. Jean:That Probably Sounds Like a great Idea. Coco:Probably we have to do this, We have to keep energizing ourselfs, then we’ll be able to get near the babies without being seen,then we trap the babies so we can bring them in and we could finally go to our dreamland.The Park that is full of Lot o Money! Jean:I think i Got it. Coco:It will be the Best Sequence Yet. (Coco Whistles a Friend Like You) Coco:Uggghhhh…………..You know what i’m just gonna order some brownies right here. Waiter:Here’s your Brownies. Coco:Thank You. (Coco Struggles) Coco:rrraaahhhh Get out,get out Jean:You can do it. Coco:Phew, Finally, at Least.Turn trash into Ca$h,Probably it’s just a work in progress,Probably the Babies are still out there somewhere,we just have to keep looking.We really have to seek them. Jean:I Really don’t get it,I Really don’t get it. Coco:You know i wanted to do this in the First Place. Jean:Ehh…heh,woop,ehheh. Coco:Just Keep, I Can’t talk with my mouth open,with a lot of Brownies (Chewing) Coco(Eating Brownies): The babies are still out there. Jean:Also why are you eating with you’re mouth open?,That gross Coco:I’m a bad guy,i can do what i want,We’re still looking tonight. (Coco Mumbling) Jean:Hmmmmm……. (Coco Mumbling) Coco:I Really dunked in it,last brownie,i made a giant mess. (Coco Mumbling) Coco:Selfish. Jean:Chug Chug Chug Chug. Coco:ok,i’m just gonna chug down some PEPSI,What are they playing on TV?Why are they showing Gravity Falls?Oh man poor ford.Anyways i’m just gonna drink my Pepsi. (Chugs) (Coco Burps) Coco:Maybe i shouldn't done that in the first place.But hey it was still worth it(Giggles) Jean:COCO THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DO THAT! Coco:Do what?,This(Fake giggles) Jean:Something Like that. (Coco Whistles) Coco:I’ll be fine Soon. (Back with Tommy) Tommy:This will be one of the Greatest fireworks show ever. Chuckie You said it Tommy,The king of fireworks will be on his way soon. Tommy:We only have One Minute to Launch our Fireworks. Kimi:I'm excited and Ready. Angelica:I can't wait. Phil and Lil:We're so excited. Chuckie:I Can't wait. Dil:Yay Tommy:Alright Guys it's time to launch the Fireworks,To the Tower. (At the Tower) Tommy:All Right Guys are You Ready. Everyone:YEAH!! Stu:I'm ready! Didi:I Can't wait All the other Adults:Yeah! Tommy:Alright, Here we Go 3,2,1 (Fireworks Show) (During the Fireworks Show Coco Appears) Coco:AHA! Everyone:AAH It's Coco! Coco:We'll we meet again,and this time you're going down. Chaz:Hold it! You're the worst woman ever Coco! and i gotta tell you one thing that i'll never marry you! The First time i wanted to Marry you you ended up being a Jerk,Which was causing me to say You're not the Woman that I Thought you were,So Please Don't Interrupt our Fireworks Show! Coco:It's time to Trap those Babies,Any last words. Everyone:No Coco:Good (Before she was about to trap them,Didi pushes her) Didi:No One messes with my Kids!, Now back off you dumb Lady, Coco:You Broke my only Trap! My Teeth! You've ruined my Plans! (Coco Slaps the Babies) Angelica:Listen Lady,No body messes with my Babies,Expect me! (Coco Sighs with Distress) (Angelica Grabs her Pants Causing it to Rip) Jean:I See London, I See France, I See Coco's Underpants. Coco:Well take a Picture, This is the Last Time you will see Coco and Her Underpants! (Tourists Take Pictures of her Underpants) (Coco runs away sobbing In Humiliation) (Jean Screams like a crazy person) Everybody:Yeah we defeated her! Tommy:No body messes with us. Kimi:Lets continue our Fireworks Show. Tommy:OK (The Fireworks Show Continues) Chuckie:Tommy i gotta say,this is one of the Coolest fireworks i’ve ever seen. (The Fireworks Show ends) Tommy:That was a great fireworks Show Tommy:Another Great Adventure.Well guys i gotta tell you something.Our adventure was a really big one,Even bigger as last time.But we did lots of things over this great adventure,Even though you’re little and wear diapers(No offence)It doesn’t matter.The only thing that matters, is that matters is that you are, who you are, After all of this time we spend together,We’ll always have big adventures,even tough they could be rough,we can still stand up for what’s bothering us,all you have to do,Is have a Dream.LET’S PARTY! (All the people from the Wedding come and Party) Tommy:This is THE best party Ever. (The Party Continues) Chuckie:Well Tommy, I guess this is how things are gonna be from now on. (I Picture with everyone In it Appears) (The End) Who Let The Dogs Out Credits Klasky Csupo Logo Paramount Pictures Logo (Aftermath) Jean:You got any fours Coco(With Braces and Head stuff):Go fish (Jean,Coco,Mr Yamaguchi Laugh and Continue their game) Copyright 2017 The Jalen Sonic Gamer Company This has been the fifth Rugrats Motion Pictures. No babies have been hurt during this motion picture,Although All the Kids were banged up.